jester_of_the_gremory_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
Revelations
Revelations(黙示録レバレーションス; Rebarēshonsu) is the name given to a certain antagonistic organization in High School DxD: Black. A combined group of humans, low-class devils and angels, fallen angels and various other creatures who attented the Sitri's School for Rating Games and Classroom Level-9 in Kuoh academy, the bunches grew arrogant of their sudden power and caused riot and destruction against High-class Rating Game schools and other supernatural, being consequently exterminated by Marcenas Lucifer, only a few members of both parties surviving and gathering for an upcoming revenge on the supernatural world. Overview The group is slightly mention during the events of Volume 14 as a main source of disgrace for devils and one of the signs of their incompetence as rulers of Kuoh town, making the local church call their leaders for an divine intervention which triggers the events of Volume 15 and 16. In Volume 16, during the Devil Meeting Arc, Zenjirou and the rest of Lavinia Allocer's peerage learns from Maverick Asmodeus the full backstory behind said group: Young devils from the lower classes, once attending the Sitri's school of Rating Games built by Sona Sitri, and young humans, angels, fallen angels and others with unique powers attending Classroom Level-9 in Kuoh Academy, saw their sudden participation as students of one of once-exclusive high-class education as a sign of power and the decaying authority the high-class devils and rulers of Kuoh had around them. As such, in secrecy from their masters and professors, those students would join and form small groups and plans to take over the school and Kuoh Town, and in a single day, they were able to completely take over their masters and almost half of the entirety of Kuoh town. Once the school and several districts of Kuoh were taken and all the students and creatures shared a single mentality of arrogance and superiority, they started to attack and take over other Rating Game schools and high-class devil hideouts, killing, maiming, raping and burning down all other young high-class devils and angels, fallen angels and humans as a sign of a revolution. Since this would have never happen if Sona Sitri hasn't leave a breach freedom for the low-class devils and mere humans, the Devil council originally decided to name the devil terrorists as "'Sona's Sins"(ソーナの罪; Sōna no tsumi) to forever tarnish the name of Sona Sitri and her clan, and the humans and other creatures as "Gaeneron Abschaum"(ガエネロン・アブシャウム; Gaeneron abushaumu; german for 'Gaeneron Scum). Wanting to end the conflict but with the fear of scandals and the backlash which would fuel another revolution from the low-class devils and reincarnated devils who were once humans, the Devil High-council decided to instead send Marcenas Alastor, then a 6-years old low-class devil, servant of the Allocer clan and Nerio Allocer's bodyguard, was send into the Headquarter school as a student to work as a spy and informant for the high-class devils so that they could form a strategy to defeat Sona's Sins and Gaeneron Abschaum and arrest them without brutal force, which would avoid too much backlash and tainting the reputation of the high-class devil society. However, taking actions for his own, Marcenas instead decided to kill every person that he would find in the entrails of their Headquarters, the simple espionage mission becoming a massacre of epic proportions as Marcenas would leave entire corridors flooded in blood of devils, humans, and angels alike, and display corpses outside the school as a warning and an ultimatum. In the end, while the mission failed, the whole operation was deem a success, as the few surviving members fled to the corners of the Underworld and Human worlds or were 'donate' by their parents/caretakers to be experiments for Marye Purson's researches, as anyone who would try to hide them would feel Marcenas' wrath. All the responsabilities about the deaths and destruction end up befallen Marcenas instead of their superiors, but he would later be acquitted by the High-council, as they reported his actions as an internal case of treason instead as he was like any other member, freeing him from guilt as well as avoiding backlash from the lower class. A few years later, reports of the surviving members of the terrorist group would be given to Marcenas Lucifer and his compatriot, meaning that they group was still alive, under the self-proclaimed title of the apocalypse "Revelations". Pandaemonium Pandæmonium( ; literally Flying Demonic Castle) is the main Headquarters of Revelations, an enormous, country-sized flying castle that guards the main lobby with a dense forest and under a powerful spell that makes it unreachable and invisible even for other factions. Objectives Initially, the twin groups had no objective, they only wanted to cause havoc and chaos with their newly-acquired superiority mentality, spreading terror across the underworld and Kuoh and doing whatever they wanted against their victims, High-class Rating School games and Devil cults. After the Massacre, the groups formed small villages on the borders of the underworld and human world, and after a few generations, decided to play revenge on the High-class devils, as they main objective became destroy the current devil system and put their order instead. The group also has a vendetta against Marcenas Lucifer, and his suffering and death is in one the the group's main goals. Members The group consists of an armies of hundreds of humans, devils, angels etc., under the command of Barsisa Nimrod. Barsisa Nimrod Barsisa Nimrod (バルシサ・ニムロッド; Barushisa nimuroddo) also known as the King of the Green Tree (蒼きの王; Aoki no ō; lit. "King of the Green Tree"), is the current leader of Revelations and the descendent of the King of Babel Nimrod. A human/devil hybrid birthed in the remains of the Tower of Babel, he was raised in Kuoh town with his parents for the majority of his life, he was sent to the Classroom Level-9 after awakening his longinus-tier sacred gear. The former leader of the Gaeneron Abschaum, he was one of the few human survivors in the original massacre, and the one who temporarily trapped Marcenas Lucifer for the other members to escape. He is said to be the Human counterpart to both Marcenas Lucifer and Israel, said to be very powerful and well versed in both magic and dark arts, and an master in swordsmanship. He is also the current possessor of the longinus Innovate Clear( ; literally Miniature Garden of Green Tree) w''hich has the ability to create an powerful pocket universe which supports it's own life and atmosphere. Stooge Patrol '''Stooge Patrol'(ストージパトロール; Sutōjipatorōru) is an four-man group that act as Barsisa's personal guards. They each perform in different types of combat such as Dark Arts, sacred gear,magic, ninjutsu, and mythical swords. Other Members * Boreasle Glasya-Labolas * Fuichi Miyama * Ryuichi Himejima * Zakiel * TBA. Other Members Trivia * Image based on the Organization Akatsuki from the Naruto series. * As the their name and goal suggests, the group is an reference to the Book of Revelations, the final book in the New Testament and the Christian Bible, telling the story of the end of the world. * Marye Beelzebub, despite using surviving members for her painful researches, would pay enormous amount of money to their families/caretakers as a thanks for them. * Marcenas doesn't remember much about the massacre as he was bored out of his mind during it, through, according to himself, he does remember an distinct man who trapped him in an 'alternate' world. Category:High School DxD: Black Category:Revelations Category:Group (Black) Category:Antagonist (Black)